story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Matthias Nielsen
is a character in Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You and its remake Story of World II: Life is Like Flowers. He is Freja's true love interest. Matthias has light skin and red eyes matching his short, neatly brushed hair that frames his face. His bangs are mostly brushed aside with a split where the remainder rests. During spring & summer, he wears a white collared top with red sleeveless vest and three buttons going down the middle. This is paired with black puffed shorts worn with a brown belt that has a yellow buckle, white socks, and red leather shoes. During autumn & winter he wears the same vest and top, but with long sleeves. His pants are the same but worn with a black belt, and his shoes are now black and paired with grey stockings. Matthias is smart that he can do any work without any help from the headmaster and always wants to know the details of his lesson. Matthias can be slightly childish, as he's happy when doing a work or Freja touches his hands. A lot of Freja's dialogues also shows that Matthias is still very much unconventional, no matter how mature he tries to act. Freja Bondevik: The girl who loves Matthias. At the end of Episode 67, Freja started to have feelings for Matthias while she says sorry and promised that Freja loves him more than Sandro Møller. The two have a very delightful ending. Per Sandholm: They are friends along with Holger. Matthias knows why Per is bad at academics. Holger Dahl: Matthias and Holger had a rather bad beginning when they met each other as Holger didn't like Matthias spending time with Freja and Kirara respectively. Holger told Matthias that Freja was his buddy when they first met and he wouldn't give him up which led her to also becoming a classmate towards Freja. Eventually, as time went on, Matthias and Holger were shown to spend more time together. François Cartier: Another male at Primrose School. In an episode he gave François cookies. Benedikt Schöne: One of three boys who act rivalry to Benedikt along with Per and Holger. Matthias isn't afraid to leave Benedikt alone. *His zodiac sign is Aquarius *Specialty: Swordmanship *Hobbies: Relaxing himself, exercise, challenging someone, and watching movies *People's first impression of Matthias is sweet and mellow. *In his report card, 'keep going' is usually written. *He cannot forgive things that make light of manners such as attitude and bad behaviour. *The first thing he does every morning is practising his martial art skills. *He deals with stress by visualising that stress and fatigue are leaving his body. This helps to refresh himself. *His weakness is bees. *Good at art but bad at home economics. *Matthias likes sunny days though he also likes it if there is a moderate amount of clouds in the sky. *One bad thing about Matthias is that he can be somewhat sensitive. Category:Characters Category:Flower Series characters Category:Kid Category:Male Category:Love interest